The invention relates to a handle for valves comprising a connecting region for connecting the handle to a spindle of the valve, an actuating arm for actuating the valve, a locking lever arranged resiliently in the actuating arm for engaging the actuating arm and a locking and guide disc for locking and guiding the handle.
Depending on the nature of the task, valves of different design, for example ball valves or flap valves, are used in pipeline systems. Depending on the nature of the task and the design of the control system, valves are used which are held in different valve positions, or, in the absence of a control system are manually turned on or off. The ability to reproduce precisely the adjustment of the valve may be crucial for the process control system.
A generic handle for valves is known from DE 10317808 A1. The handle is placed with a cylindrical neck region over the valve spindle and guided by a guide ring during rotary motion. The guide ring is arranged inside the cylindrical neck region. An actuation lock is resiliently arranged in the arm of the handle. The actuation lock cooperates with a latch part which may be lifted in the axial direction from a locking position into an actuating position. The handle is secured by a sealing plate against unauthorized actuation.
Proceeding from this prior art, it is the object of the invention to provide a handle for valves which is constructed from as few parts as possible and which may be adapted to different designs of valve.